Preuve d'amour
by Shaake
Summary: Un OS tout mignon sur le célèbre couple Lily Evans et James Potter. La déclaration de celui-ci envers la belle gryffondor, une déclaration assez originale et sympa à lire ! Fiction re-faite après un an


Voila mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer :** Aucun Perso' son a moi malheuresement , ils apartiennent a JK Rowling !

**Preuve D'amour**

- POTTER !

Une jeune fille, au visage rouge de colère et à la chevelure rousse qui semblaient d'ailleurs faire une compétition sur à la vive couleure rouge que dégagait son visage, s'approchait dangereusement d'un jeune homme brun à lunettes affalé dans un canapé rouge carmin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. En relevant sa tête vers la jeune fille qui l'avait appelé, il fit un grand sourire tout en disant d'un ton mielleux :

- Oui Lily ?!

Il se leva prestement, d'un bond et attendit la suite, pendant que la dénomée Lily se postée devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches toujours avec une mine colérique :

- Qu'a tu fait à Amos ?

- Je ne voit pas ce que tu veut dire ! répondit le garçon étonné.

- Oh si ! Tu le sais très bien ! fit une Lily avec un ton très dangereux, Tu as été jaloux !

- Oui Lily Jolie ! C'est vrai, j'ai était jaloux ! avoua James qui étonna tout le monde, y comprit Lily, il n'était pas du genre à s'avouer très vite de cette manière .

Il fit une pose , faisant languire Lily , puis , reprit d'un ton calme et assez sérieux .

- Je n'est pas voulut qu'un obsédé comme lui te fasse du mal

Lily en fut très surprise , elle savait que le jeune homme l'aimait , elle aussi d'ailleur , mais croyait que l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était que pour se servir d'elle ... Un peu encore sous le choc , elle se reprit quand même et dit :

**-** Ah oui ?!

**-** Oui, dit James toujours sérieux. Puis il reprit un air dragueur et completa tout en se passant la main dans sa chevelure brune : Et c'est pour sa que tu ferait mieu de sortir avec un type comme moi !

Lily était bouche bée , bien sûr elle ne le montrerait pas , sa fairait trop plaisir a ce cher James ! Arrf' non ! A ce cher Potter ! Bref , passons ... Lily était très surprise du changement d'attitude de Potter , le fait de passer d'un stage au sérieux maximum puis d'un coup à l'arrogance totale avait toujours été un mystère aux yeux de Lily qui elle voudrait bien se contrôler dès fois également, et puis ... cette manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux et sortir ses phrases fétiches du est-ce-que-tu-veut-sortir-avec-moi-lily-jolie, l'exaspèré au plus haut point !

- Tu peut toujours réver Potter ! fit Lily d'une voix tranchante

Puis elle partie, sans un mot dans son dortoir, sous l'oeil de James peiner de ses dernières paroles...Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle, il l'aimait ! Meme beaucoup, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas se faire a l'idée qu'un jour, eux deux pourraient sortir ensembles ! C'est vrai que cela faisait déjà 6 ans que tout les deux se disputaient, allant même jusqu'au baffes, venant de Lily bien sûr... Et à chaque fois, même si les autres croyait qu'il s'en fichait complètement des rembards de Lily, James était très déçu des paroles de la jeune fille ...

Lily de son coté était pareil. Elle était très triste après chaque disputes, car elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec quelqu'un, surtout quand le quelqu'un et celui qu'on aime ! Car oui, même si personne ne le savait à part Alice sa meilleure amie, Lily était amoureuse de que après chaque disputes, elle allait pleurer dans son lit, réconfortée par sa compagne de chambre. Elle ne savait pas comment faire car d'un côté elle voulait être avec lui, lui montrer qu'elle l'aime, mais d'un autre côté , qu'en Mr. devenait arrogant dans ses manières et ses paroles, ça exasperer la jeune fille qui se mettait a lui crié dessu.

En ce qui concernait Amos, Lily avait fait en sorte pour qu'il s'interrèsse à elle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dure, sachant que Lily était très belle ...Elle avait fait sa pour voir la réaction de James, et d'ailleur, ça avait très bien fonctionné car Amos s'était retrouver dès le lendemain affublé d'un simple short de bain avec écrit partout sur son corp : **Je suis Gay !** Tout le monde avait rigoler, même Lily, qui savait que c'était l'oeuvre de James.

Cette nuit la, Lily dorma très mal, elle n'arretait pas de penser a cette dispute, qui n'était pas pourtant très forte comparé a d'autre, mais elle s'endormit quand même, esperant que la journée du lendemain serait pleine de bonnes choses ... James lui , n'arrivait pas à dormir aussi, et cherchait desèsperement quelque chose une solution pour que Lily le croit quand il disait qu'il l'aimait, il trouva une idée et la prépara, pour ensuite revenir à son dortoir et s'endomir, tout en rêvant par la suite d'une jeune fille aux cheveux comme au tempèrament de feu...

- LILY DEBOUT !

Alice, la compagne de chambre de Lily et accésoirement sa meilleure amie tentait désèspérément de la réveiller, en la bougant du bras, un peu violement bien sûr, mais qui pourtant ne suffisait pas à réveillé la Lily du matin.

- Humpf', gromela l'endormie

- Debout ! Si tu veut pas rater les cours , il faut se lever !

- Mais ! Alice ! Encore un peu ! S'il te plaaaaît !!

- Lily Evans ! Si tu ne te lève pas imédiatement , je vais apeler de l'aide !

Lily releva la tête de son coussin et questiona du regard son amie.

- J'irait appelée un certain James ... James Potter ... Tu connais ?

- Tu n'irais pas faire sa ! Quand même ! fit cette fois ci une Lily tout à fait réveiller.

- Oh que si ! Tu ne m'en croit pas capable ? questiona Alice avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux ...

Lily se leva alors péniblement, en gromelant : " Oh , sava ! Je me lève ! " et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

- Je t'attend en bas ! déclara Alice , un sourire au lèvres.

Finalement , au bout d'un d'un card heure, Lily déscendit, tout à fait réveiller, habillée et lavée, pour retrouver Alice en compagnie des Maraudeurs, sauf un. James. Lily haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers eux, elle les aimés bien quand même, et ils allèrent ensemblent déjeuner.

Tout en descendant, ils arrivèrent ensemblent donc à la Grande Salle et elle chercha inconsciament des yeux James mais ne le trouva pas, un peu déçue, elle s'assit aux côté de Remus et d'Alice et commença à déjeuner... Environ vingt minutes plus tard, la grande salle était pratiquement remplie, à part quelques retardataires, dont James, et Lily allait entamé sa tartine de confiture à la fraise quand une détonation retentie.

Il y eu alors un épais brouillard, puis peu à peu, il se dispersa. Lily regarda autour d'elle, pour voir la cause de ce vacarme, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfexia.

Tout les hommes, du plus jeune au plus vieux portaient désormé au dessu de leur uniformes et capes, un large tee-shirt blanc, avec des inscriptions dessu. Elle se pencha pour voir de ce qu'il s'agissait et vit qu'il y était marqué : " **Quelqu'un t'aime Lily** "... Abasourdie, elle s' aperçue que le derrière du tee-shirt, il y était marqué : " **Mais ce n'est pas moi** "... Tout les garçons le portaient, même les Serpentards qui regardaient leurs tee-shirt avec un air de dégout, et des autres, un air de surprise...

Toute la Grande Salle était agitée, tout le monde murmuraient, tandis que Lily s'empourprait de plus en plus sous l'oeil amusé de ses camarades. Finalement Dumbledore se leva, ce qui fit taire la Grande Salle tout de suite, et il prit la parole :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas chers élèves, l'auteur de cette ... soit disant :" Preuve d'amour " a eu beaucoup d'imagination. Comme vous avez put le constaté, chaque personne du type masculin porte un tee-shirt avec marqué que quelqu'un aime notre cher Lily Evans, même moi ! Fit le viel homme avec un sourire , tandis que Lily devenait aussi rouge que ces cheveux encore une fois. Aparement, nous auront trouvés l'auteur de cette preuve d'amour lorsque sur le dos du tee shirt, il y aura marquer que c'est lui... Bref ! Ne vous inquietez pas, je pense que cette blague serra finit ce soir, ou plus tard ... Bonne journée !

Lily réfléchissait. Aparement, la personne qui avait fait tout cela voulait lui montrer son amour, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle sache qui cela était et donc le trouver ! Elle soupira, puis commença à se lever, ayant finit de déjeuner, tout en regardant le dos des tee-shirt, esperant voir un : " **C'est Moi** " .

Toute la journée, Lily était accompagnée de Alice et parcourait les couloirs, allant de cours en cours, mais aussi fixant chaque tee-shirt. James quand a lui était aparrut en cour, mais Lily n'avait pas put voir ce qui était marqué, car il était trop loin d'elle, tout au fond , ainsi qu'à la sortie, il avait porté son sac sur son dos...

Bref, la jeune fille començait a desespéré et au bout d'un moment, elle en eu marre et alla se promener toute seule dans le parc. A cet heure ci, étant le soir, tout les élèves étaient entrain de prendre leurs dîners et le parc était vide, elle marcha pendant cinq-dix minutes et arriva enfin a son endroit favori.

Cet endroit était en face du lac, avec un arbre ou l'on pouvait s'asseoir contre, ainsi qu'admiré la vue, au calme.

La jeune fille alla en sa direction, mais stoppa sa marche lorsqu'elle aperçue qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Haussant un sourcil, elle s'approcha pour voir de qui s'agissait t'il, et vit une touffe brune en bataille, qu'elle reconnut directement. Bizarement, elle n'hésita pas à aller en sa direction, et s'assit a ses côtés. Elle soupira et tout aussi simplement posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le garçon fut d'abord surprit, puis sourit. Il encercla la taille de Lily d'un bras, et attendit, contemplant la vue devant lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence respectif l'un envers l'autre, il demanda :

- Alors miss , tu as trouver ton prince charmant ?

- Non. Pas encore, fit Lily un peu triste

Ils étaient tout les deux étonnés : le fait pour eux de se parler d'une manière civilisée n'avait pas été produit depuis longtemps entre eux deux, même très longtemps.

Lily releva la tête pour regarder James, elle le trouvait tellement mignon, il était tellement beau. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux, profitant du moment, un moment rare. James fit de même et garda le contact de ses yeux chocolat dans ceux emeraudes de la jeune fille. Il l'a trouvé magnifique.

Finalement, il se pencha doucement, très doucement vers elle, gardant le contact de leurs regards et l'embrassa. D'un baiser doux et amoureux, que la jeune fille répondit au plus grand plaisir de James. Ils se séparèrent au d'un moment et se regardèrent amoureusement. Lily lui fit d'ailleurs un grand sourire et se cala encore plus dans les bras, sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, tout deux pouvant respirer l'odeure de l'autre, magnifique soit elles pour eux. Lily se rendait compte alors que même si quelqu'un d'autre l'aimait dans l'école, c'était auprès de James qu'elle voulait être.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes, après s'être embrassé encore beaucoup de fois, leurs ventres grognèrent au même moment et ils rièrent tout deux.

- Je croit qu'on a louper le début du repas !

- Oui ! Fit une Lily encore amusée.

Ils se levèrent alors, et partirent en direction du château, mais Lily fit tombée sa baguette en se levant, et resta encore un peu en retrait, tandis que James ne l'ayant pas vut commança à marché en direction du château, croyant que sa dulcinée le suivait. Elle vit alors en relevant sa tête, que sur le tee-shirt de James au dos il y était marqué : " **C'est moi Lily Jolie !** " . Elle fit alors un énorme sourire, et accourue vers lui pour l'embrassé passionèment. Puis elle lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Je l'ai trouvée mon Prince Charmant !

Il lui sourit, puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les joues rosies. Quand ils passèrent la porte, main dans la main, plusieurs éxclamations retentirent, et ce fut Sirius qui, d'une voie enjouée en sautant, tout excité lança :

- Ya hoou ! T'est le meilleur James !

Dumbledore se leva enfin, et le silence se fit encore une fois ...

- Bien, aparement, Miss Evans à trouver son prétendant ! Et nos tee-shirt ont été enlevés ! Je tient à félicité Mr Potter pour cette imagination, ce qui lui vaut 50 points de plus pour sa maison! Bon apétit à tous et félicitations à vous !

James et Lily se regardèrent bizzarement mais en souriant. 50 points pour Gryffondor grâce à James, pour une fois qu'une de ses " blagues " ou ses actes de grande imagination comme il les appellés, rapportée des points ! Ils allèrent alors jusqu'à la table des gryffons, pour la première fois en couple, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est surtout pas la dernière !

* * *


End file.
